Providing for secure storage of firearms in vehicles continues to present challenges, especially for law enforcement and tactical personnel. These personnel frequently have a long arm, such as a shot gun or a rifle, on hand in the vehicle, in addition to a personal side arm worn in a holster. The shot gun or rifle is only used occasionally, but nevertheless it must be securely stored at all times yet still be easily accessible to authorized personnel.
Various firearm mounts designed for the passenger compartment of a vehicle are known. For example, some mounts can hold a long arm in an upright position between the driver's and front passenger's seats. The firearm is secured in the mount with a lock to prevent someone who gains access to the front seat area from removing it from the mount, e.g., to use it as a weapon or to steal it.
As standard sedans continue to decrease in size, there is less room to accommodate a standard firearm mount in the typical locations. In addition, it is always desirable to keep firearms out of view from passers by, especially when the officer is out of the vehicle or the vehicle is parked. Firearms can be stored in the trunk area of a sedan to keep them out of view, but this area must provide storage for other types of equipment. So, there may only be room to place the firearm in the trunk, and it may not be protected during transit. In addition, unless the firearm is stored in a particular position, it may not be accessible quickly enough to an officer. Even if quick access to the firearm is provided, security of the firearm needs to provided in situations where the trunk is open but the firearm is not in use.